An Everlasting Promise
by S.L. Gunn
Summary: -Finished- WARNING: Major Fluff! If you're one for action, I suggest choosing another fanfic because this one is pure romance. And I realize this theme has been done before, but I thought I'd like to give it a try. Based off the book and movie. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Jesse

**Disclaimer: If i really were Natalie Babbit, then why on earth would I be writing a Fanfiction about a book I've already written?**

The Tucks walked together back through the town of Treegap. Much had changed since their last night there. The town now owned a gas station, and along with it, many automobiles. Jesse walked in the lead, a mixture of eagerness and distress etched upon his face. He looked in every direction and saw many shocking changes: a hot dog stand; a dry cleaners; a pharmacy; another gas station; the post office; The Treegap Hotel. Jesse took a deep breath, it was all too much to take in, too overwhelming.

He began to run, dodging the shoppers and citizens of this modern-day Treegap. Finally, he made it to the end of the lane. And there it stood, the Foster cottage, abandoned and alone. A feeling of lost hope and dread surged through Jesse as he saw the overgrown vines climbing up the tall iron gates and the garden inside the yard, infested with weeds. But this proved nothing, only that the owners of the house had left. The answers he needed had to be certain; dead set.

He walked into the shade of the wood, which served great refuge on such a stifling summer day. He ducked under low hanging branches and stepped over rocks and small animal holes. Then he came upon the familiar clearing. He stepped into the warm sunshine and he found himself standing in front of the enormous tree with its roots thrusting up from the ground in every direction. A _T_ was carved into the tree, freshly cut as though the blade had just etched it yesterday. Directly below the carving was a stone that made Jesse's heart stop. A tombstone. Winifred Foster's tombstone.

He wished more that anything at that moment that his heart beat would have remained null, that the breath that was caught in his throat would not leave his body... Jesse dropped to his knees as a horrible sensation of dead certainty flooded over him. There was no chance of denying it, this tombstone was his proof; the one person he had wanted to live the rest of his life with, was gone. And by the inscription on this stone, she had ceased to exist many years ago.

He reached out slowly and brushed his fingers over the name of the face that had run over and over in his mind so many times. It was unbearable. Tears stung at Jesse's eyes as he held in his breaths, hoping beyond hope that the lack of oxygen would send him into a black abyss...

A hand grasped Jesse's shoulder, the grip was firm and reassuring. He looked up into the face of Tuck. "Get up son," Tuck said calmly, refusing to look at the grave.

Jesse slowly rose to his feet as Mae dissolved into tears and rushed forward to hug him. "We always knowed it, Jesse. We knowed she wasn't coming back a long time ago. Alls that's left now is to accept it."

As Jesse hugged his mother, he looked over her shoulder into the would-be-tough face of Tuck and knew that it was only a shield hiding his real emotions.

"Come on," Miles said, gruffly. "We've got ourselves a long trip to the house."

They all brushed themselves off and headed out for the familiar cabin. They walked in silence, passing over the many hills, reaching the top of one, feeling a sense of accomplishment, until they saw the many more that lay ahead. Finally, they climbed the last hill and the small house and pond lay peacefully below. Jesse ran down the slope and opened the door to the house.

He stood the doorway, stunned speechless. A breathtaking girl was milling around the kitchen, preparing a meal for one. Her long brown hair fell in ringlets down her back as she knelt barefoot by the fire, her back to Jesse.

She got to her feet, carrying a tray and turned. She gasped, dropped the tray, and stared in the same stunned silence. A wide smile spread across her face that made her even more beautiful. "Jesse," she whispered. "I thought you'd never come."

She let go of anything that might have been holding her back and ran into his arms. "I did like you said, Jesse," she whispered, looking up into his face as she hugged him. "The day I turned seventeen I drank from the spring, I knew it was the right thing to do." She looked up again and pulled away. "Jesse?" she said timidly.

"W-Winnie?" he said, staring at her in unfaltering shock.

"Who else?" she asked.

"Winnie--" he said. "Why'd you – how – I thought you were dead!" he said sputtered.

"Well, I was able to spend a few years with my unchanging appearance going unnoticed," Winnie said. "But when I turned twenty-two, my parents faked my death and placed the tombstone over the spring. I've been living here, alone, ever since – thirty-five years," she added quietly.

Jesse could not believe it. "Winnie, I--" He wanted to say something to her; tell her how happy he was to see her. How he had hoped and prayed that she would do like he asked, and that he now couldn't believe his eyes. But before he could tell her any of these things, the rest of the Tucks had entered the kitchen, and were now staring dumbfounded. "She's not dead!" Jesse sang.

Winnie smiled and rushed forward to hug them all. Mae got to her first and embraced her as tight as she could, "Winnie, my dear, sweet, Winnie," she muttered. "You're all grown up."

"I missed you all terribly!" Winnie said as Mae pulled away. Miles and Tuck both looked scared and confused.

"Winnie, you shouldn't've--" Tuck began, but Mae cut him off.

"Hush now!" she said harshly. "We're all so happy to be back with you, Winnie," she beamed. "What's that you got cooking?"

"Trout," Winnie said. "But there won't be enough for all of us."

"I'll head out and get us some," Jesse said quickly, already stepping through the open door.

"You'll be wanting to help him, Winnie," Mae smiled warmly, nodding after Jesse.


	2. Chapter 2: Winnie

Winnie nodded, smiling softly, and followed Jesse down to the dock. He helped her in the small boat and silently handed her the fishing pole. As he pushed off the dock, the sky was turning a bloodshot red and twilight set in. They glided along as Jesse's deep strokes cut through the waters soundlessly, only the crickets disturbing the still night.

Winnie dragged her fingertips along the glassy surface of the pond, watching the water bugs skid away. She was comfortably aware that she was being watched and she looked up and their eyes locked. Jesse had a faraway look on his face as he stared at her.

"Why'd you do it, Winnie?" he said softly, barely audible over the crickets.

"Do what?" she asked him.

He looked as though he was struggling through an internal battle with himself. "Why'd you drink from the spring?" Jesse said, clarifying.

She looked startled. "I thought – you asked me – you said you'd love me till the day you died. I wanted to be with you – I thought you wanted that too," a frown was etched upon her porcelain face as she stared at him.

"I did, Winnie!" Jesse said, resting the oars on the side of the boat and leaning forward. "I _did _want you to stay with me forever, but I realized that all I was asking you to do was curse yourself with the same fate us Tucks have. I was selfish and foolish and I wasn't thinking about what was best for you at all, I was only thinking about what I wanted."

"Do you think I didn't consider all of that, Jesse? I knew what I was doing. I knew I would have to wait years for you to return. But I didn't care – I don't care – I want to spend the rest of forever with you, Jesse! I want us to see the world together!"

He watched her breathlessly. "I love you, Winnie," he whispered, brushing his fingertips across her smooth cheek. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long," he said, leaning closer with every word. "I missed you so much. I needed you. I wasn't whole without you there. I need you, Winnie." There faces were centimeters apart. She could feel his soft breath on her face as he spoke. She thought she would melt under his intense gaze of longing. He put both hands on his face and his lips connected with hers. Each feeling the touch they had longed to feel for thirty-five years.

Winnie breathed in the essence that was Jesse, she placed her hand on his chest and leaned closer to him, begging for more. Jesse wrapped his arms around her waist possessively. Wherever his skin touched hers, felt as thought it was on fire. She pulled him closer, if possible, feeling the desire they both shared.

"How's the fishing coming along?" a voice carried clearly across the pond.

Jesse and Winnie broke apart with a start. They could see Miles' outline on the dock, standing with his hands in his pockets. Winnie felt her cheeks rise with heat.

"Get out of here, Miles," Jesse said loudly.

Winnie heard him chuckling as he made his way back to the cabin. Jesse looked back at Winnie and smiled sheepishly. "They're probably hungry," Winnie said.

"Right – yeah – fish," Jesse said, hooking a piece of fat to the pole and lowering it into the water.

A half hour later, Jesse had caught plenty of fish and he took them back to the shore. As Jesse paddled them back, he watched Winnie who kept her eyes anywhere but the bucket of fish in the bottom of the boat. "Still don't like watching things die, then?" he asked kindly.

"I'm getting used to it," she said, trying to sound casual. "I just don't enjoy it."

"I know what you mean," Jesse said. "But like Tuck says, it's all a part of the Wheel, right?"

Winnie nodded.

After a few moments silence, Jesse spoke again. "Winnie, you know you're not part of the Wheel anymore." He paused, then, "You should be a part of the Wheel."

"Why?" Winnie asked, defiantly. "So I can be a lonely, fifty year old woman with no friends and no husband? No thank you."

"You could have had a husband and a big family too, instead of living alone all those years."

"I wanted only one man as my husband," she said quietly. "And if I were to have continued with the cycle, I would have never been able to have him. I needed to have him. I knew that I would never be happy if I married a different man than the one I loved. I wouldn't have lived my life the way I wanted to."

She could tell he was still unconvinced, but he pressed no further. They bumped gently with the dock and he helped her out. "I suppose there's nothing we can do now but enjoy it," he said taking her hand to pull her up. "What's done is done."

She smiled at him and she took the hand that wasn't carrying a bucket of dying fish, and they walked back to the cabin together, reunited after thirty-five years of separation.


	3. Chapter 3: Jesse

Dinner was an unusually talkative event that evening. Jesse watched as Winnie sat on the floor, facing the Tucks and their questions.

"You lived by your lonesome all those years?" Mae asked incredulously, staring at Winnie.

"Mostly," Winnie answered. "I went in to visit my parents two or three times a year," Winnie busied herself with her food, not looking at any of the Tucks. "They both died within the same year. Three years ago, now," she said quietly.

Jesse knew this was hard for Winnie, knew she loved her parents very much. And he knew he had hurt her, making her wait all those years. "Winnie--" he began.

She shook her head, smiling unconvincingly. "It's alright. It's part of the Wheel, after all." Winnie stood and went into the kitchen to wash her dishes.

Tuck and Miles looked at each other, and Mae gave Jesse a sad look. He couldn't stand the awkwardness that hovered still in the room, surrounding them. He followed her into the kitchen. She was standing at the sink, her shoulders shaking. He went up behind her and carefully slid his arms around her waist. She turned around, and hugged him, crying into his chest.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her out the door. Tears were falling freely down her face as he led her through the forest. He squeezed her hand tighter as he led her down the path, through the woods. He could tell Winnie knew where they were headed because soon, they were walking side by side, taking the twists and turns of the forest path at the same time.

Jesse stopped, he could barely see, but he knew they were there; he had the footsteps counted out.

"Eiffel Tower," Winnie whispered, looking up.

Jesse watched her features. The moon made the tear stains on her face glisten. She looked at him and he smiled. She gave him a small smile and started climbing. He followed right behind her, keeping a hand on the small of her back at most times, ensuring her safety. They grabbed rock after rock, and soon Winnie had climbed over the edge, out of his sight. He hoisted himself up, and over and got to his feet.

She was at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the trees. Jesse breathed in the fresh breeze that was causing her hair to blow softly behind her.

"Paris sure is beautiful at night," Winnie said, watching the horizon where the endless night sky met the tree tops.

Jesse stepped up beside her, watching her fingers as she played with the fabric of her dress. "Not the most beautiful thing, though," he said softly.

He looked up, she was staring at him, looking deep into his eyes. She smiled softly, and looked out at their Paris. They stood in silence for a while, breathing in the damp air and letting the wind rustle their hair.

"Marry me, Winnie," Jesse said so suddenly, she jumped.

She looked at him, rendered speechless for the second time that day.

"Winnie, please," Jesse said urgently, taking her hands in his. His eyes searched her face. "I've waited thirty-five years to ask you this. We're meant for each other, us being separated has shown me that."

He watched her, desperately.

"Of course I'll marry you," Winnie said, laughing, hardly able to contain her excitement.

A grin wider than any other, spread across Jesse's face. "Really?" he said eagerly.

"Yes!" she said, smiling just as wide.

Jesse gave a yell that echoed for miles. He swept her up in his arms and twirled around and around. She flailed her arms in every direction, laughing harder than ever. They spun and spun under the starry sky. Jesse slowed down and Winnie wrapped her arms around his neck to assure her safety in his arms.

"I'm not going to drop you," he said softly.

"I didn't want you to let go," Winnie said, just as quietly.

"I never let you go, Winnie, over all these years you've been just as close to me as ever, always in my heart. I'm never, ever gonna let you go, Winnie Tuck."

Her heart melted, the same as it had those many years ago.

"Winnie Tuck, huh?" she said thoughtfully, keeping her eyes locked on his.

"You prefer something else?" he asked, grinning, as he set her back on her feet.

"Definitely not," she said, shaking her head.

"Then, do you, Winnie, promise to marry me?" Jesse asked, bending down on one knee and looking up into her face with earnest.

"I do," Winnie said quietly. "And do you, Jesse Tuck, promise to marry me?"

"Absolutely," he grinned, rising to his feet.

She stepped closer to him, and slid her arms around his neck, she kissed him. Her lips felt soft and warm on his, but all too soon, she pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder. He rested his face by her neck, and she hugged him even tighter. He kissed her neck, her cheek, and finally her lips. And there, on top of their Eiffel Tower, under the starry night sky with its swirling constellations, they kissed a kiss sealing the promise that they would live the rest of forever together. And for these two certain people, that was a promise that was not made lightly.


	4. Chapter 4: Jesse

Jesse lay awake, staring up at the ceiling of the loft. Miles' snores filled the room noisily. Winnie was only a floor below him, probably sleeping soundly, it was maddening. How he wished he could be laying there beside her, holding her warm, slender body. But he was not; Mae had made sure of that. ("You'll be sleeping upstairs, I hope you know," she had said to him earlier that night. "You're not married!" she said again, to his many protests.)

He couldn't stand it any longer; he threw off his covers and slowly raised himself out of the bed. He tip-toed past Miles' bed and noiselessly descended the stairs, careful to skip the step that creaked. He made it to the bottom floor soundlessly. He made his way over to the sofa and saw her. She was lying on her side, the moon illuminating her features, so she glowed.

He crawled closer so that his face was inches from hers. She felt his breath on her face. Her eyes shot open and she took a sharp intake of breath. "Jesse!" she whispered harshly.

"Sorry," he grinned. "I couldn't sleep."

She shook her head, trying to look annoyed, but completely grateful he had come to lay by her. She smiled and moved to the edge of the couch. He climbed over her and settled himself between her and the back of the couch. She shivered slightly and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the lips and turning back onto her side. As he closed his eyes, Winnie filled all his senses; he replayed images of her over and over again in his mind; the feel of her touch burned his skin; the sound of her slow breathing pounded at his eardrums; the smell of her sweet essence filled his whole body; and the taste of her lips still lingered on his own. He smiled to himself as sleep found him, with Winnie held tight in his arms.

**short. i know. but more is soon to come. :)  
thank you for the reviews!  
let me know whether you like it so far, or not.  
and dont worry about coddling me. i can take the criticism.  
keep reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Winnie

Winnie could see the bright, morning sunshine through her eyelids, though it only shone a dull red. She heard whispering and was careful to keep still, in the same position she had awoken.

"Quiet, Mae. They wasn't doing nothing, you can see that. Now, let 'em rest," said the low, reassuring voice of Tuck as he took his wife's waist, leading her out of the room.

But she wouldn't budge. "Yes, Tuck," she said stubbornly. "But I _told_ Jesse to stay in his bed!"

"And you can harp at them when they wake. But for now, let 'em rest," Tuck said calmly, pulling her out of the room. "Now come on, let's go see what Miles is up to."

Winnie smiled softly to herself, and only after overhearing their conversation, did she remember that it was Jesse's body that was keeping her so toasty warm. It felt so familiar to her and so nice that she had hardly noticed.

Once she heard Tuck close the front door softly and when she could faintly hear Miles greeting his parents on the dock, she turned on her side to face Jesse. He groaned slightly at her movement and unknowingly tightened his grip around her.

She watched his peaceful face, relaxed and smooth as his dreams took over his mind. She rested her hand on his chest and her hand rose and fell slowly with his breaths. She watched him, fascinated. That heart had been beating for one hundred forty-one years now and it would never cease until the end of forever; the end of the world. It struck Winnie amazing, she had until the end of the world to get whatever she wanted done, done. She and Jesse could travel the world, see every country. They could do whatever they wanted. After all, they did have an eternity.

Winnie remembered that horrible day, thirty-five years ago when the Tucks had fled and Jesse and her were to be separated. He had said to her "I'll love you till the day I die," and it had made her heart melt. But now, she knew it was time to find out if he meant it, they did have forever, now. It was not just some silly little saying anymore... It was a promise; a promise that would be expected to be kept for all eternity. An Everlasting Promise.

At this, she lightly brushed her hand down his face. He awoke with a start as if he had recieved an electric shocked. "Sorry," she whispered, hastily, pulling her hand away. "I didn't mean to wake you."

He grabbed her hand and placed it back on his face, smiling broadly. "Now we're even," he grinned.

She smirked. He propped himself up on one elbow so he looked down to see her face. "Good morning, beautiful," he whispered. "Where's Ma?" he asked, looking around the empty house.

"They're all out on the pond," Winnie said quietly, looking up into his face.

"Good," he said, even more quietly. He watched her, his eyes searching her face. He moved his face closer to hers and as their lips met, she slowly closed her eyes. He held her face in his hands, and he played with her hair, and the feel of his touch drove her mad. It set her skin on fire, yet she couldn't get enough.

Any thought of uncertainty was driven to the far depths of her mind as she lay there on the couch with Jesse.

Just as she felt she would never be able to stop, she pulled away, sitting up. "Sorry," Jesse said sheepishly, sitting back. "I shouldn't've--"

She shook her head; her fingers on her redden lips, "Just not here."

He seemed to understand because he nodded in agreement. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Let's go."

"Here are the bed bugs!" Tuck exclaimed as they came up to the dock.

"Ya'll behaved in there, right?" Miles smirked. Mae hit him on the arm, then looked back at Jesse and Winnie.

Winnie shook her head in the slightest, and Mae's face eased slightly.

"Well how's about a nice breakfast?" Tuck said brightly.

They headed back to the house where they enjoyed a nice batch of fluffy pancakes, courtesy of Tuck. Winnie was sitting on the floor, aimlessly stirring her pancake in her syrup when Miles came and leaned back on the couch beside her.

"What's got your skirt in a bundle?" he asked.

She looked up, "What? Oh—nothing. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Her eyes gave her away, for they were watching Jesse help Tuck in the kitchen.

"Aaah," Miles said, knowingly, taking a bite of pancake.

"Have you two decided on anythin' yet?"

She looked up at him. She could tell Miles...

"Sort of," she said, absentmindedly.

"What d'you mean, 'sorta'?"

She shrugged.

"Mmm…" Miles said, giving up.

Winnie almost wished he'd ask again, just so she could find out what Miles thought of it. Well of course he would think it the only logical way, she countered herself. She and Jesse had waited for each other for thirty-five years, after all. But there was something holding her back. She loved Jesse, she knew that, yet...

She was awoken from her reverie by Miles getting up and bringing his dishes to the kitchen. Not a moment later, his spot was replaced by Jesse.

"Miles been botherin' you?" he asked through a mouthful of pancake.

Winnie smiled, shaking her head. "No, he just asked if we had decided on anything."

"And whatcha' tell him?"

"Nothing," Winnie said softly.

"Why not?" Jesse said, setting down his fork and staring at her.

She looked a little alarmed, "I didn't know what our plans were," she said. "So I didn't want to say anything you didn't agree on."

"Winnie," he said slowly, "what happened?"

She had set her plate beside her, twisting her hands together.

"Jesse," she said. "I – I need to know – to know that this is real," she said finally. She chanced a glance at him, his brow was furrowed.

"Winnie," he said. "The day we left I told you that I would love you till the day I die..." She nodded because he did not continue on right away. "And I am an honest man," he said, finally.

She looked at him, his eyes bore into hers and she knew what he said was true. She knew Jesse would tell her nothing but the truth. She smiled up at him, and nodded, "Sorry," she said. "I dont know--"

"It's alright," he said, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "We all need to be reassured sometimes."


	6. Chapter 6: Winnie

They spent the day wandering through the woods and meadows, Jesse finding things that had changed since he'd last been there and Winnie showing him other new things.

At dusk, Mae called them in for supper. "Tuck, Miles, and me are plannin' on headin' into town," Mae told Jesse and Winnie as they came in, laughing.

"Why? We were just there yesterday," Jesse said.

This seemed odd to Winnie, but she realized it was true. The Tucks had only arrived just yesterday morning, yet it seemed that they had been there so much longer. It felt to her as though all those years lost, were suddenly found; like the Tucks had never left. But she knew this wasn't true, the heart ache and loneliness she had suffered through those many years were proof of that. But she hated to think of such things, and tried to focus in on the conversation at hand.

"We didn't think we'd be staying before -- but things have changed," Tuck said, nodding politely at Winnie.

"Will you two be coming along, then?" Mae asked as she began cutting a loaf of bread.

"No," Jesse said, reading Winnie's mind.

"We figured so," Miles said with a smirk. Mae swatted him with a towel.

"We'll be headin' out early tomorrow, then" Tuck said, dipping his slice of bread into his soup.

"Will you be needin' anything, Winnie?" Mae asked kindly.

"No, I don't--"

"A suitcase," Jesse said abruptly. They all looked up from their soup, staring at him. "She'll need a suitcase," Jesse said again. When they continued to stare, he said, "Well, she'll need one when we go out to see the world, won't she?"

Winnie grinned at him, but Mae didn't look so sure. "Well there will be years for that, wont there?" she said tentatively. "You're not gonna go rushin' off tomorrow now, are ya?"

"No," Jesse said. "But we're not gonna wait years either, Ma. We're gonna get married," Jesse said this casually, but Winnie knew by the look on Jesse's face that he was expecting the reaction that came from Mae.

"What?" she whipped around, staring at them both, then a wide smile spread across her face. "Goodness, me! Jesse, you asked? Well, why didn't you tell us? Oh, congratulations!" she said, rushing around the table to squeeze both Winnie and Jesse in a big bear hug. "Well, when is it going to be?" Mae continued on. "Do you have a dress, Winnie? Oh, I would love to make you a dress! Unless of course you already have one picked out. Where are we--"

"Mae, slow down," Tuck said, pulling her back to her seat. "By the looks on their faces, the kids haven't even given any of that a thought."

Winnie liked the way Tuck called her a kid, even though she was a fifty year old woman. She found it ironic, but nice, because that's all that Jesse and her were really, just a couple of kids in love.

"Congratulations," Miles said, clapping a hand on his younger brother's back.

"Thanks," Jesse said, smiling.

"It's settled then," Mae said. "Tomorrow Tuck, Miles, and I will go into town, get what we need and I'll start getting the things you two are going to need for the wedding and your trip," Mae said happily. She was on her feet and grabbing Winnie's hand. "Come on, dear, we've got some planning to get done! Oh, I'm all a dither!" she said, flustered with happiness. Winnie looked back over her shoulder, as Mae tugged her away, and shrugged at Jesse, telling him it was alright. He smiled.

Mae set her down at a table in her and Tuck's bedroom. "Alright," she said, sitting down across from her. They spent the rest of the night figuring out what town it would be best to hold the ceremony in, what type of flowers would look best with Winnie's hair color, where they were going to go for the honey moon and anything else Mae could think of. At ten o'clock Tuck came in and forced Mae to let her hostage go, telling her that they both needed rest for the day to come. Mae grudgingly obliged, promising Winnie they would resume the planning the moment she got back from town, and wishing her a goodnight as Tuck ushered her out the door.

"Thanks for putting up with her," Tuck said quietly to Winnie after they were out of the room. "She doesn't get to do stuff like this much, and when she does she likes to take control."

"It's alright," Winnie smiled. "I'm glad it pleases her so."

Tuck watched her. "I am proud that I will soon be calling you my daughter," Tuck said quietly. "I really am."

Winnie hugged him around the middle. "And I am proud that I will soon be calling you a father," Winnie said.

Tuck patted her head and closed the door quietly behind him. Winnie stood by herself, alone in the dark for a few moments, then turned and walked quietly back to the couch. She made her way blindly through the dark living room, and just before she was about to reach the couch, she stepped on a lump that gave a yell of pain as she toppled over on top of it. She ended up with her head lying on Jesse's torso. He groaned in pain.

"Jesse, you're on the floor," Winnie whispered, rubbing her neck.

"Yeah," he said. "I thought I'd let you have the couch to yourself tonight, and this is how you repay me," he said, rubbing his chest.

She laughed into his neck. He kissed the top of her head, smoothing down her hair. "If it helps," she murmured, "I just had to spend three hours planning _our_ wedding, with your mother."

"Alright, I guess I deserved that, then. But you and Ma were just going at it, and I didn't want to interfere with such bonding."

"Wasn't it you, Jesse Tuck, who said just this morning that you were an honest man?" Winnie smiled.

"Alright, fine, I just don't like the whole frilly, details thing," Jesse admitted.

"Thank you," Winnie said, propping herself up. She gave him a quick kiss and climbed up onto the couch.

"Goodnight," she said into her pillow so that it came out muffled. She hung her arm over the side of the couch.

Jesse took her hand and pressed it to his mouth, "Sweet dreams, my bride."


	7. Chapter 7: Jesse

Jesse woke up the next morning to an empty house. No chinking of plates in the kitchen, no swooshing of the steam rising from the kettle on the stove. It was early, the sun just making its debut for the day at the horizon and Jesse wondered if it was the absence of the sounds of the usual routine he heard Mae go through morning after morning that had woken him. He sat up, yawning and stretching big; sleeping on the floor wasn't the most comfortable. He looked over, expecting to see Winnie's peaceful, sleeping face, but found only the sheets there, unmade.

He slowly rose to his feet, searching in the kitchen, bedrooms and cellar for her, but she was no where to be found. He searched everywhere twice, certain he had missed her, telling himself she was just good at hiding. Maybe she had decided to go to town with the rest of them, she would have left a note for him. He looked around the house again, this time searching for a small piece of paper, telling him she was alright, she'd just decided to go with Mae, Tuck, and Miles and didn't want to wake him. But he was forced to give up. He felt an uncomfortable lurch in his stomach; worry.

Out of instinct, he made his way to the pond. The pond helped calm him, giving him peace of mind, and clearing his head. He jogged down the slope to the dock, and all his worries were gone; relief washing over him. She was there, on the pond, her feet dangling over the edge, watching the sunrise at the horizon. He took of his shoes and walked with light footsteps across the dock to her. He was just about to whisper in her ear, wanting to startle her just so that she would hit him, pretend to be mad, and he would apologize and kiss her.

But, just as he was leaning down to her ear, she said in a steady voice, "Good morning, Jesse."

"How'd you know?" he said, plopping down beside her, letting his feet entangle themselves in hers.

"You're not as sly as you may think," she said loftily, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

"Wrong you are, Winnie," he said, grinning. "I am more sly than you may know," he kissed her neck. She turned, letting his lips meet hers. She felt his lips form a smirk of satisfaction, and she bit his lip. But he just kissed her more at this. They lay back, their legs intertwined, his arms around her. And they watched as the sky above them slowly changed from a dark purple, sprinkled with stars, to a light, hazy morning blue.

They lay in silence; a kind of quiet that said so many more things than words itself ever could. They were both scared, nervous, eager...in love. They lay there, awaiting so many new things to come. A wedding. A journey; one of the world, another through love. All that was for certain was that they had each other. And for now, on this blissful morning, that seemed to be all that one needed.


	8. Chapter 8: Winnie

Winnie stood alone in the hotel room, staring at her reflection. She looked back on those many, many nights that Mae had begged her to stay up, and plan with her. She and Mae, and even Jesse sometimes, had made sure things would go smoothly, without any hassle. They had packed and repacked, checking for any loose ends. They had traveled to all the towns they could, seeing which would best suit their needs. After they had checked and rechecked everything, tied all of the loose ends, choosing the actual day of the ceremony finally seemed inevitable. Mae wanted to wait, telling Winnie and Jesse that a summer wedding was not what they wanted. They wanted a simple winter wedding, or even spring. But Jesse told her flat out, that she could not keep them any longer than they wanted to stay. Mae had broke down into tears at that point, saying her little babies were growing up, even though each had been fully grown for many, many years now.

And finally it was decided, a cool mid-August's night wedding held at a chapel twenty or so miles west of Treegap. And in that unfamiliar town is where Winnie stood now, getting herself ready for her wedding. She slipped on her gown, a simple, sleek, sleeveless masterpiece made by Mae's particular hands. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant twist at the back of her head, with white baby's breath woven in.

And now, she was watching her reflection again. She brushed her fingertips down her face; a face that should be old, and wrinkled, but was still smooth as porcelain. She ran her hands down her waist, which had stayed the same since she was seventeen. Memories wove their way through Winnie's thoughts as she looked back on her life so far. She was awoken from her reverie when there was a knock at the door. Before she could even answer, Mae was bustling in, frenzied.

She was rambling on and on about some little mishap, when she stopped, staring at Winnie. "You are beautiful, dear," Mae said, beaming.

Winnie smiled at her. "Thank you," she said softly.

Mae, of all people, knew when something was wrong, and immediately after Winnie had spoken, she rushed forward. She grabbed both her arms as though afraid Winnie might fall over, "Winnie, honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Mae," Winnie said quietly. "Nothing. Everything is perfect. Thank you."

Mae watched her closely. "Winnie... If you're-- if you're having second thoughts..."

"No," Winnie said, quickly. "No, no, it's not that. It's not that at all." Mae looked greatly relieved. "It's just," Winnie said, "I miss them _so_ much."

Mae understood right away. "Oh, honey," she said, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I know for dead certain that your Ma and Pa are watching over you right now, darling. They're here, in your heart," Mae said. "And they are glowing with joy right now, watching their little girl grow up. You know that, right?"

Winnie nodded, "I know," she said, hugging Mae tightly, "I know."

Mae pulled away and searched through the bag she had brought in with her. "Here, I'd like you to wear this," she said, handing her a small, velvet box. Winnie took it delicately in her hands, and lifted the lid. She gasped as pearl by pearl, she pulled out a dazzlingly white neckace. "It was my grandmother's and I wore it on my wedding day, many, many years ago."

"Mae..." Winnie said slowly. "It's beautiful."

Mae nodded, taking the necklace carefully and looping it around Winnie's head, clasping it at the back of her neck. "Thank you," Winnie said, slightly breathless. "Thank you."

"Now I'd better get you out there, or Jesse will start to worry," Mae smiled, placing her arm around Winnie's waist, leading her out the door. Winnie, walked along beside her, bouquet in hand, brimming with happiness as Mae led her to the wedding chapel. To Jesse. To a new beginning.

**Thee End.  
aah, it feels good to finally finish a fanfiction.  
please let me know what you thought.  
constructive critisism is always welcome.  
thanks for reading!  
-S.L. Gunn**


End file.
